Scootalo, mi mejor amiga: Nuevos amigos
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Si Scootalo y Rainbow quieren seguir siendo amigas de slenderpony…deben cuidar muy bien sus pasos…pues puede que cuando crean que solo están los tres (slender, Rainbow y Scootalo)…en realidad el total sea 9, en este fic habra: aventura, amistad, sospechas, espías, hazañas y amores descubiertos ¿que pasara cuando los/las espias se enteren de la verdad? Entren y averiguanlo


Capitulo. 1. ¿Qué le pasa a scootalo?

Ya hace un mes que scootalo dejo el bosque para volver a vivir a ponyville, y también hace un mes que scootalo y Rainbow dash van todas las tardes cuando scootalo sale de la escuela al bosque para ver a slenderpony, en las cuales scootalo aprendió nuevas técnicas para espantar, lo cual influyo en la escuela ya que siempre en recreo planeaba asustar a sus compañeros desprevenidos en especial a Diamond tiara y a Silver spoon, pero nunca a sus amigas

Había veces que le decía a sus papás que Rainbow la había invitado a dormir a su casa cuando en realidad tanto scootalo y Rainbow dash pasaban la noche en el bosque everfree en la casa su amigo slenderpony, ya fuera porque él tenía que ir al otro lado del bosque y para que le cuidaran la casa o porque él las invitaba, ya que extrañaba despertar y ver a scootalo llegar a desayunar

Al mismo tiempo el les enseñaba cosas del bosque everfree no-descubiertas antes, y con dibujos les solía contar historias o leyendas que conocía de todo tipo: aventura, terror, suspenso, tragedia, amistad (estas las inventaba, escondiendo que las personajes principales eran ellas) y amor aunque eran muy pocas de este género…y tanto él como Rainbow empezaron a notar que a scootalo le empezaba a interesar este tema

Pero en fin…eso era lo que pasaba hace un mes…pero no sabían lo que iba a pasar…que hasta pondría su amistad colgando de hilo

Era una tarde tranquila en ponyville todos hacían sus trabajos, sus deberes y los potrillos estaban en la escuela

Diamond tiara y silver spoon estaban molestando a sweetie belle y Applebloom otra vez porque no tenían cutie mark

-Jajaja, nunca van a conseguir sus cutie marks costados en blanco- decía tiara en tono de burla pero no sabía que detrás de ella y silver spoon alguien se acercaba sigilosamente

-Si, no importa cuánto tiempo pase ustedes no dejaran de ser unas…- decía silver spoon hasta que fue interrumpida

-Costados en blanco- grito alguien detrás de ellas y al girar vieron que era scootalo

-Lo ven hasta su amiga lo acepta- dijo Diamond tiara

-No, que ustedes dos son las costados en blanco- dijo scootalo con una sonrisa y apuntando a sus costados y las dos brabuconas al ver vieron…bueno mejor dicho NO vieron lo que para ellas era MUY importante no vieron sus cutie marks

-Ahhhhhh- salieron corriendo asustadas

-Jajajajaja- scootalo no dejaba de carcajearse que hasta se cayó

-¿Qué hiciste scootalo?- le pregunto Sweetie belle

-Pues…- dijo la pegaso mientras se sobaba la barbilla y paraba de reírse

**Flashback**

Scootalo se acercaba lentamente por detrás de Diamond tiara y Silver spoon, luego saca dos frascos de pintura, uno rosa y el otro de color gris, y con mucho cuidado pinto la zona de la cutie mark y lo más rápido que pudo guardo las pinturas y los pinceles para hacer el último paso de su plan para asustarlas

-Costados en blanco- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y sonriente

**Fin del flashback **

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo con su típica sonrisa tranquila; Applebloom y Sweetie belle se miraron con preocupación

-Ahh…scootalo, crees que haya sido una buena idea- pregunto Sweetie belle

-Claro, la pintura se abra caído antes de que lleguen a decirle a la señorita Cheerilee- dijo despreocupadamente

-Estás segura, por que…- Applebloom fue interrumpida por el timbre que significaba el fin del recreo

-Tranquilas, yo sé lo que hago- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para después irse corriendo al salón

-Ahh- suspiraron las dos potras para después ir a su salón para juntarse con scootalo

**Mientras en otra parte del patio**

-Pero le estamos diciendo la verdad señorita cherilee- decía Diamond tiara frente de la maestra quien la veía con una ceja levantada, en resumen con cara de duda

-Es cierto señorita, hace un momento no teníamos nuestra cutie marks- decía Silver spoon también frente a ella

-Niñas ya les eh dicho que no es bueno mentir- dijo regañándolas

-Pero maestra estamos diciendo la verdad- dijo Silver

-Sí, de seguro esto es obra la costado en blanco de scootalo, desde que volvió del bosque donde estuvo con ese fenómeno, desde que ella volvió a estado actuando muy rara

-Diamond tiara, no permitiré que insultes a tu compañera llamándola costado en blanco por el simple hecho de que aun no tengo su cutie mark, ni rara porque desapareció en el bosque que por cierto eso fue culpa suya

-Pero maestra- dijeron las dos bravuconas en tono y forma de suplica

-Pero nada, ahora mismo las mandare con doble reporte a ambas-

-¿¡DOBLE, PORQUE!?- dijeron con tono de puchero

-Uno porque insultaron a su compañera, y el otro por mentir sobre que sus cutie marks desaparecieron, las cutie marks una vez que aparecen no se pueden ir niñas- dijo avanzando dejándolas atrás y dando fin a la discusión

-Ahh- dijeron las dos molestas y dirigiéndose hacia su salón

**Un rato después en clase**

Applebloom y Sweetie belle aprovecharon que la maestra después de dejar una actividad y calificarla salió con Diamond tiara y Silver spoon a darles sus reportes, para ir con scootalo a decirle que tuvo razón y la pintura se fue a tiempo

Pero cuando se dirigían allá notaron que estaba haciendo algo; así que se acercaron por detrás de ella para ver que era porque conociéndola últimamente si le preguntabas que era lo que hacia ella inmediatamente lo guardaba y te decía que no era nada importante

y lo que vieron las sorprendió mucho scootalo estaba haciendo un dibujo donde estaban ella y el slenderpony asustando a unos ponis y había otros donde estaba solo el slenderpony oculto entre los arboles y los arbustos y otros donde era ella quien estaba oculta

Esto las preocupo mucho al grado de tropezarse y que fueran descubiertas por su amiga que rápidamente guardo los dibujos

Ahh hola chicas pasa algo_dijo scootalo

No nada _ dijeron antes de que tocaran el timbre y scootalo saliera corriendo dejando a sus amigas preocupadas

**Hola como han estado y que les parece este primer capítulo de la segunda parte oigan tengo curiosidad sobre algunas cosas por ejemplo: ustedes quienes creen que sean los ponis que sospechan de scootalo y ustedes quienes creen que sean las parejas que tengo paneadas para esta parte en el siguiente lo descubrirán pero coméntenlo eh y por cierto a todos los que ustedes saben que les gusto el primer fic y esperan este díganles que ya la subí bueno Nos leemos luego**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!  
**


End file.
